The Portal
by CandleShip
Summary: My sister's story with my little edits. Oh that and Marionette and Bonnie both want/like Mike I Have To Discontinue This For A While Because My Sis Stopped Telling The Story. tK, you can continue this too. You can replace my Link with yours.
1. Memory 1

**My sister had told me this a long time ago, so it's a bit hazy. And I'll be adding a few things.**

* * *

Mike looked through the cameras. He twitched. Where's the bunny and the chicken? He scrolled through them and stopped on the kitchen camera. It was on. It suddenly changed to somewhere outside. There was a "zoop" and a strange potato monster thing with an eye appeared from a black hole-portal thing. It gurgled and ran off in the distance.

Bonnie's eyes widened. A scout in this realm? UGH, why did a human have to see it? Especially the night guard?! He sighed. He and Chika walked out of the room. To Mike's notice of them.

* * *

**She had ended it with that, meaning there has to be a small time skip. That and they have human forms.**

* * *

"A scout? What is it doing here?" Goldie bellowed. By then, it was closing time, though it was almost guard's hour. "I haven't seen one since Foxy left," Chika remembered. "Why is there one here though? It's especially bad if the guard out of all of the staff saw it!" Freddy mumbled. Goldie flinched. Bonnie noticed but didn't say that he did. "Yeah well-" Bonnie went silent. His ears twitched. "Someone's coming." Everyone went back to their animatronic forms and went back on stage.

Mike's stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten for a while.

* * *

**GAH I have to end it there. Sorry it's short but MY stomach's grumbling too!**


	2. Memory 2

**Another memory! (Spoiler, there are 6 guys)**

* * *

Mike quickly glanced over at the animatronics. "Another day," he sighed. He looked at the clock. 11:59. OH SHIT. He sprinted down the hall, oblivious to what had happened.

He shrunk down in the corner. "Don't worry Mikey, Wane'll be here tomorrow, Don't worry Mikey, Sunny'll be here tomorrow, Don't worry Mikey, Candle'll be here tomorrow" he kept telling himself. He knew who was coming and it definitely wasn't Sunny or Wane or even Candle, no they were too far away to visit him. Link was gonna visit, and he was prone to saying...strange... things. He took out his book from his bag. Book 1 of 6. Link had given it to him. He opened to the green bookmark. "A-a scout?" That's a strange name for a potato-eye ball thing. He would've called it potato-eye but who asked for his opinion? *crash* *steps* 'Someone's broken in!' *heavy footsteps* 'And the animatronics are loose!* Just wonderful luck, eh?

Mike grabbed the crowbar. "-really think there's money here boss?" "We didn't come here for the money dunce. We came here for the person Marion will have our heads if we don't get him before tomorrow." "Isn't that him?" Mike turned to the right. FUCK. He crawled under the desk. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. "Heh. Good eye." Mike clutched the crowbar and the book closer. Goldie ran through the door. Mike shut his eyes. Well, he was dead to the Golden Bear anyways. *crunch*

Goldie punched the boss in the face. Bonnie ran through the other door, accompanied by Freddy. The 3 of them knocked out 2 robbers each, though they were somehow still covered in blood. "M-Mik-key." Goldie managed to mutter out. Bonnie looked confused at him. Freddy's eyes widened. "Mi-ke? I thought Mike m-moved someplace else Goldie." Freddy said. "Well he m-moved back." Mike opened his eyes. "Goldie? Freddy? Bonnie?" Goldie, Bonnie and Freddy forgot they were in human form. "*Sigh* M-Mikey." Goldie hugged him,"Like the old times." Mike's back was caked with blood. "So you're humans?" "Barely." Bonnie admitted. Mike's book fell from his hand. Freddy picked it up and turned to the brown book mark. His face darkened. He took the bookmark out and gave the book back to Mike. "Mik-ke. Did you ever re-ead the brown bookmark?" Freddy asked. Mike shook his head. "Good."

* * *

**Another small time skip. Chika's with them now.**

* * *

"So your 'human forms' were killed and merged with the suits?"  
"Yes." Chika responded.  
"Then why not unmerge? I saw that any life form can do that if they use up enough energy."  
"Ah, that's where it gets compli-licated. You s-see Mikey, if we take out the suits from our merges at all at once, suspicion rises and we'll be powerless. If we do it one by one, we'll get found out easier."  
Mike nodded. "It's 5:49. We'd better go back to stage, M-Mike."  
Mike nodded again. "Tomorrow we have a visitor. I'll have to introduce him to you and vice versa."

The animatronics grimaced. Another human.

"But he's not human. I don't think."

GREAT. Another problem.

* * *

**Ha ha! I have to go, see ya on the next memory! **


	3. Memory 3

**I know Chika's actually spelled "Chica" I just like spelling it Chika. But for the purpose of you not correcting me on this chapter, I'm gonna call her Chica.**

* * *

"..."  
"You're strangely quiet today, Link."

"Anything the matter?"  
"Pinkie Pie was my main pony but it changed to Fluttershy because I drained my power and I became more "weak-like" than the Knight of Rage."  
"(what?) Um... okay...?"  
"Door."  
"What-"

Mike hit the door and fell down with a large thump.

"You okay Mike?"  
"No."

Mike got up and opened the door, rubbing his face while at it. Link eyed him. Mike walked through the door with Link on tow.

"M-Mike! And a black-haired child!"

Chica made Mike jump.

"Oh hey Chica."  
"H-hey M-mike. Who-who's the k-kid?"  
"Goldie, Chica this is-"  
"Link."

Link blinked. Goldie stared at him. Mike just kept smiling. They started for the show stage.

(Whispers)

"Mike doe-does that ch-child have any manners?"  
"Hmm? That's the first time he **had **manners."  
"Wh-what?"  
"His... Mom... Navi told me that it's their custom to introduce themselves. But he usually let's me introduce him to people instead of do it himself."  
"Oh."

Goldie nodded and they continued walking.

"Hey Mike do you have any food."  
"There's enough Pizza in the kitchen if you want."  
"K... Wall."  
"What-"

Mike hit the wall. Much to Goldie and Chica's attention.

"I NEVER LEARN!"  
"No, no you don't."

Mike got up and walked into the Show Room. Goldie raised an eyebrow. Chica shrugged and walked in behind him.

"I-is this a thing that usually happens K-kid?"  
"Yes."

* * *

**Short time skip!**

* * *

"Mike. Y-you forgot your bag he-here."  
"Oh! Thanks! I've been looking all around the house for this."  
"And who's the kid?"

Bonnie pointed at Link for a brief moment.

"Link."  
"And Link, this is Bonnie and Freddy."

Link nodded. Link went to the nearest table and put down his bag. Mike raised an eyebrow.  
Link took out a knife and some food.

"Link... What are you doing with the knife?"  
"It's April 13. Candle told me to pack some food too."

The group froze. No one made a sound. There was a loud "Swoosh, swooosh" around the building.

"Oh no."

"Mike."  
"The inspection guards are coming."  
"We either need to hide him and the kid or mark them."

The animatronics looked at Mike.

(whisper)

"Listen here, Link. When the guards are here, don't cry don't make a sound. Defend yourself if you have to."  
"I won't cry and I will defend myself."  
"Good."

"Mike."

Mike turned to Goldie.

"We have to mark you."  
"Wait what? Who?"  
"Well ya see Mike, we have to mark you. Or you die. And someone else other than me."  
"And we have to either kiss you or bite you."

Mike grimaced.

"Freddy will you?"  
"No."  
"Chica?"  
"No."  
"Bonnie?"  
"...okay."

* * *

**I don't want to talk about the bite. And he had to do it on the shoulder or the chest or somewhere in between.**

* * *

"What about the kid."  
"...I'll be fine."  
"If ya say so kid."

(Weird swoosh sounds chattering in the distance)

"Eh, what's this I see? A human?"  
"Well look at that!"

Everyone in the room but Link turned to face the entrance of the Show Room.

"2 HUMANS!"

Link lazily looked at the door.

4 guys.

"Heh heh."  
"Mind if we, take, your meals felahs?"

The group approached Mike and Link.  
Link got up and went over to Mike. Mike glared at the group.

"Heh. heh."

The group looked pervertedly at Mike.

* * *

**MY SISTER SAID THAT NOT ME.**

* * *

A guy grabbed Link's hand with the knife.

"Fuck." (Mike)  
"Oh, little human can speak."  
"Little human can curse."

"And little human can bite." (Link)  
"What-"

Mike FALCON KICK!ed the guy caving his head in. Link took his arm from the man's grip. The rest of the group looked at him coldly and picked up the guy.

"Place is clean."

Link and Mike glared at them.

* * *

**This actually went that they were making fun of Bonnie and his childhood and Mike took of his jacket and FALCON punch kicked and double kicked the guy, which was the group's leader. And the group looked at Mike scared and ran away, with their leader's body to feed to the creatures. Which they are doing right now after they exited the building.**


	4. Memory 4

**Here's Memory 4. Thank the Whatever you believe in!**

* * *

Link rubbed his eyes. Where is he? This doesn't look like the restaurant...

"Oh, so you're awake?"

What? Why was his hair brown? Didn't he just dye it blonde yesterday? Why is it mixing with his natural hair already?

"Hey, Runt, speak!"

Ugh... Why isn't Mike here?

* * *

**Just a POV changer.**

* * *

"Mike!" Bonnie

Ugh...

"Bonnie? Freddy? Where's Chika and... Goldie...?"  
"Don't you pass out again! Chika's with BonBon Mikey." Goldie  
"We... couldn't find Link." Freddy

At that, Mike sat up, almost banging Bonnie in the face.

"What? What happened? What do you mean- MMPH"

Bonnie had put his hand on Mike's mouth.

"Sh. Sh. We may or may not... how do I put this... Had a party while you were asleep and while Chika was gone with BonBon and Link might have had a sugar rush and Goldie woke up stuck to the ceiling with tape and Freddy in the kitchen covered with dough and me having locked in a bedroom with the lock on the other side of the door." Bonnie

Mike looked at them and slapped Bonnie in the face.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. The part actually went that they had to get dressed, the animatronics went to get cleaned while Mike and Link/Dipper(My sis's OC in the original story) bought things to make the stuff they like and some group went up to them, animatronics were stalking them, and killed the group but the only "wizard(LOL)" there shot Link/Dipper and Dipper had to slowly regenerate and when they got home Mike did the cooking and Dipper had a sugar rush and men entered the house and took him when they meant to take Mike. Get it? :3**


	5. Memory 5

**My god, it's been forever since the last update. I'M SO SORRY!**

* * *

Mike paced around the room.

"Mikey. We could always go to Foxy." Goldie

Mike stopped. Foxy... Why was that name familiar?

"Yeah! I don't think he remembers Foxy though..." Chika  
"That's silly Chika, he remembers... Don't you Mike?" Freddy

He looked at them, they looked back.  
He shook his head. They sighed.

"Told you... I don't even think Foxy's in town anymore..."

Chika looked dismayed.

"We could always go to Mangle hun~" BonBon

Ugh... BonBon. Mike had assumed he was a girl. How wrong he was. he did look like a guy but more like a girl. Hair back, light blue hair, blue Tail-coat with a pink bowtie, green eyes, long eyelashes, a little taller than Mike, blue shoes, blue pants. God this guy was the fashion king.

"Mangle?" Chika  
"Oh, don't worry sugar, ole' BonBon here just has her as a friend. She's blind through her left eye and sometimes is blind through her right too~"

Chika looked relieved.

"Who's Mangle?" Mike  
"Oh, Mangle'd be ole' Foxy's sister~" BonBon

Mike nodded.

"Mangle it is then." Bonnie

* * *

**What actually happened there was that they actually sat down to remember and did decide to go to Foxy's**

* * *

Link looked from one side to the left. A dark room he didn't like darkness. Why was it so small? Why couldn't he get out? The people had knocked him out and put him in this strange place. He leaned on a wall that felt silky and listened...

"-ell he's here. Arrive in 2 hours? Got it Marion."

Marion? As in Marionette? Or is that the name of their boss? AND HE'S COMING IN 2 HOURS? Mike be quicker, please!

* * *

**Another quick POV change. That was what had actually happened.**

* * *

30 Minutes. It took them 30 minutes to arrive at some sort of Formal yet Casual feeling House. It had a sign in the front. Herbs? Mike guessed it meant something totally different in the whatever world they were in...

They entered the shop.

There were cages.  
Small cages.  
Big cages.  
Cages big enough to cover a wall.  
Cages small enough to fit in your pocket.

It was an animal center.

"Why hello there BonBon and friends! What brings you here?"

A lady with her eyes closed. She looked beautiful. Light Blonde hair, pale skin, braids, herbist outfit.

She opened her right eye and gasped.

"Somethin' wrong Sis~?"  
"No, I must be seeing things. Now what is it that ye want.

* * *

**Now, Ya see, here are a list of Accents:**

**Mangle: Slight Pirate  
Foxy: A lot Pirate**

**Freddy: Slight British  
Toy Freddy/Teddy: Down right British**

**Chika: Normal  
Tina/Toy Chika: Normal**

**Bonnie: Slight 'Jersey'  
BonBon: Slight southern**

**Goldie: Southern  
Mike: 'Twitchy'  
Marionette: England**


	6. Memory 6

**Another chapter! That's a bit early... You guys don't mind though, right? Oh, and I'm changing a few of their accents.**

**Freddy: Slight Canadian and Slight British  
Teddy/Toy Freddy: Somewhat Canadian  
Marionette: Down Right British**

* * *

"So ye see lads and lasses, the people who be meant to take Mike, accidentally took ye friend." Mangle

"Do ya know where h-he is?" Mike

Oh man the animatr- PEOPLE were rubbing off on him.

"Sorry ta say say lad, but I dunno where your friend might be. But Teddy might." Mangle  
"Who's Teddy?" Mike  
"Teddy'd be Freddy's cousin~" BonBon  
"And if he doesn't know we could just ask Tina and Golden!" Mangle  
"Who's Golden? Who's Tina?" Mike  
"Tina's my sister!" Chika  
"Golden's ma step-bro." Goldie  
"Well-" Freddy

A ringtone. Freddy picks up his phone. He puts it on speaker.

"Hello there Freddy. Call the gang you, Goldie, and Chika are needed on a mission. Bonnie is needed as a guardian still."

The call shuts off.

Goldie, Freddy, Chika and Bonnie look at each other.

"Bye." Chika  
"Farewell." Freddy  
"G'bye." Goldie

They exit the shop.

"I'm so sorry brother.~" BonBon  
"It... doesn't matter now. Mike's friend is in danger. That's what matters." Bonnie

Mike hugged Bonnie from the side (ya know one of those side hugs?). And they faced Mangle.

"I'll go get Teddy an' Golden an' Tina." Mangle.

* * *

**That was actually REALLY short and really off course.**

**So I'm adding the "other memory"**

* * *

"So Mike, Little Link's gotta be in the ole' Knife Factory." Tina

An hour. He had spent an hour in this shop.

"O-okay. Thanks. Bonnie and I'll go help him." Mike  
"We'll go with ya." Golden  
"Thanks." Mike

He walked over to the door and looked behind. The relatives of the animatronics acted so much like them. The cage in front of the door rattled. He walked over to it. A cat? With a dog's tail? So cute.

"Ye like 'er?" Mangle

Mike jumped. When did Mangle get here? He nodded.

"Ye can keep 'er. She isn't desired in this world." Mangle

Mangle opened the cage. She held out the cat-dog to him. So small. He took it.

"'er name's Carrot Cake." Mangle  
"Cute. Thanks." Mike

Carrot Cake mewed. Mike put her in his bag in the place where he usually kept his handkerchief. And he, Bonnie, Golden, Tina, Teddy, and BonBon exited the shop.

* * *

**PoV change!**

* * *

Where is he? Where's Link? The hooded figure walked around the alleyways, looking for a certain person.

* * *

**Another PoV change!**

* * *

"Wake up runt!" Thug 1

The boxed room's ceiling opened. Where's his knife when he needed it?

"See Marion? He's safe." Thug 2

Link jumped out of the box. He was in a giant present?!

"... That's not Michael." Marion  
"What'cha talking 'bout? He's right here! Brunette with emerald eyes..." Thug 3  
"Michael has BLUE eyes. And he's not that short. That's a fake." Marion

"...uhh... uhh... There was another one! Just give us a moment and we'll get 'em! Please!" Thug 2

Shadows moved. Link looked at the wall with the shadows. Over the wails and cries of forgiveness and pleas, Link could hear footsteps. The shadows moved again there was a knife in the 3 kidnappers.

"Now what to do with you?" Marion  
"MARION!" person that looked like Freddy  
"Link!" Mike

Link ran to Mike.

"Mike." Marion

Mike looked at the figure. Who was he? The figure faded into the shadows.

Mew.

Link looked in Mike's bag. A puppen. Mike scooped the puppen and Link's bag out of the bag and gave them to Link.

"She's Carrot Cake. You can keep her. Just keep her safe." Mike  
"'kid looks cute." Golden

Mike nodded.

"He needs to go home." Mike  
"I can open a portal." Tina  
"I can walk home then." Link  
"If you say so kid." Teddy

Tina threw something at the wall and a portal opened.

"I only made one. Only one person can go through these unharmed too." Tina  
"Sorry hun~" BonBon

Mike sighed and faced Link.

"Link. Remember what I told you." Mike  
"How could they mistake me for you?" Link  
"I dunno." Mike

Link nodded and walked through the portal. It closed suddenly.

"I'd better get to the restaurant." Mike

Bonnie shook his head.

"We always use the house we own to go on missions." Bonnie.

Mike sighed.

"Don't worry, you can stay at our place!" Tina

* * *

**Heh! Now, it's long.**


End file.
